


【冬盾】棕榈

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 操蛋的协议觉得他们不适合待在和平地区，除非戴上脚环。他和巴基都恨那玩意儿，于是他们远离故土，接那些没人想接的差事，去那些没有超级英雄的地方。他管自己叫“流浪者”，巴基管自己叫“白狼”。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	【冬盾】棕榈

帐篷依旧昏暗、潮湿，上方悬着一盏摇摇欲坠的灯，地上铺着毯子，闻起来有股陈腐的霉味。巴基在帐篷里进进出出，拉开电灯开关又关上，嘴里一刻不停地诅咒这要命的南美洲雨季。离他不远的地方，史蒂夫歪歪斜斜倚在一棵棕榈树的阴影里，灯光照亮了他脸上的迷彩，被爆炸熏黑的战术背心，还有身上的伤。

“吗啡用完了，酒精也是，但我找到了这个，”巴基拿着纱布和一小瓶白兰地，“凑合能用。”

“哪来的？”

“一个哥伦比亚人给我的。”巴基咧嘴笑了笑，他脸上全是棕绿相间的条纹，所以这个笑容显得他的牙齿格外闪亮。

史蒂夫挑了下眉毛，也牵起一个笑，还没退去的肾上腺素让他笑得有点僵硬。战斗结束了，终于他妈的结束了。南美洲的雨季似乎长得没有尽头，他低头盯着自己被泥水浸得沉甸甸的鞋子，试图去想纽约，去想回“家”。

并没有解脱感。

也并不感到兴奋。严格来说，他几乎什么都感觉不到，除了累，伤口很痛，再没别的了。

他们头顶传来直升机低空飞过的声音，摇摇晃晃的起落架几乎擦到了棕榈叶。一辆吉普车从后头疾驰而过，车上的人用西班牙语冲他们喊着什么，巴基转过去，朝上头的佣兵敬了一个半吊子的军礼。

“他们问我们为什么不一起走，”他还拿着纱布，“你敢相信吗？他们至今不知道我们是神盾局派来的。”

“你看起来不像。”史蒂夫实话实说。

“也对，”巴基咕哝，“但你看起来就特别‘美国’。”

史蒂夫翻白眼。

操蛋的协议觉得他们不适合待在和平地区，除非戴上脚环。他和巴基都恨那玩意儿，于是他们远离故土，接那些没人想接的差事，去那些没有超级英雄的地方。他管自己叫“流浪者”，巴基管自己叫“白狼”。他们还在神盾局，但只剩个名头而已。现在他们作为所谓神盾国际部的外勤特工来支援这个南美小国，帮他们建立机场，教他们军事，协助他们抵挡另一波受邪恶组织操控的部落人的围攻。战争，就是战争而已。摇曳的棕榈树下充斥着枪声和炮火声，没有战事的时候就和一群讨生活的雇佣兵坐在帐篷里打牌，交换香烟，讲粗野又下流的笑话。

“让文明都见鬼去吧。”他们说。

史蒂夫不像巴基那么自来熟，他内心总有个声音提醒他说那帮佣兵什么都干，给贩毒集团打工，参与过反政府武装，或者几年前还帮着九头蛇追杀过自己。每每想到这里，他就忍不住低下头，为自己过剩的正义感感到尴尬。

不过这不是他躲避那些人的全部理由。

有一回，刚下过雨，他们开着吉普车在泥泞的土路上前进。前方有辆运甘蔗的农场车开得很慢，又堵住了路，史蒂夫百无聊赖地在副驾上发呆，巴基在后座跟人闲聊。他们聊到女人，然后巴基用那种懒洋洋的，漫不经心又带了些戏谑的语调，讲他的人有多么的性感、饥渴、还索求无度。

他用的是“他”，让那帮佣兵一个个欲言又止，大眼瞪小眼。当时坐在前排的史蒂夫纹丝不动，直视窗外，好像根本不知道巴基说的是谁。但如果有人偷看他的裤裆，会发现他把两条腿别扭地拧在一起，小腹在抽搐，他默默咬住了自己两腮的肉。

后来甘蔗车停下了，一颗滋滋冒烟的手榴弹从里头飞出来落在他们的车上，史蒂夫用常人难以反应的速度跳车出去接住了它。像个棒球手，他想。他按原路径扔回去，爆炸，紧接着是枪林弹雨。前一秒还在车上谈笑的人现在全都卧倒在路旁的草丛里，叶尖上的水珠搔刮着史蒂夫的鼻子，有点痒，巴基躲在他右后方的树后用瞄准镜打量敌人，“十点钟方向。”他在对讲机里说。

当天深夜，还是在同一辆吉普车里，巴基把史蒂夫拉到自己膝上。他亲吻他的脖子，胡乱拽着彼此的衣服，碰到那些新鲜的瘀伤时他们都疼得直吸气，但没人愿意停下动作。巴基的手直奔史蒂夫的裤裆，拉出他的老二握在手中。史蒂夫呻吟着，对方撸得又重又快，他在巴基的膝盖上挺身，扭动，像条不安分的蚯蚓。

“白天的话让你更兴奋了，是吧？”巴基轻轻朝他耳朵里吹气，“你很期待被他们看到吗？就像这样坐在我膝盖上，双腿敞开，两眼呆滞，还淫荡地淌着口水？”

“巴克，”史蒂夫说不出话来，“巴克，我要——”

“摸你自己，宝贝。”

史蒂夫立刻用手给自己打飞机，他想让巴基摸自己的乳头，可是这该死的凯夫拉尔纤维就像铠甲似的勒着他的上半身。“你的奶子想要一点关照？”巴基问。史蒂夫急迫地点头，巴基把手放在他胸口，抓到绑枪的带子，连着那条带子一起狠狠掐了一下。史蒂夫差点弹跳起来，粗糙的触感让他的乳头火辣辣的疼，他太喜欢这个了，巴基又掐了他一下，他更加用力地摆动腰部，喉咙里挤出一声满足的呻吟。

“你不能再叫了，”巴基撬开他的嘴，两根手指像水蛭一样按住他的舌头，“你想把整个营地的人吵醒吗？”

史蒂夫呜咽着摇了摇头。

“你知道他们醒来会看见什么吗？看见美国队长用屁股摩擦我的老二，像个荡妇一样求着我操他。”

没有什么美国队长了，史蒂夫不合时宜地想，但巴基话里的其他部分让他浑身羞红。他想说“求你”，但巴基死死压着他蠕动的舌头，口水汇聚成滴，从他合不拢的嘴里流出来，又被他的动作甩到了吉普车坐垫上。

“吸我的手指。”巴基命令道。

黑暗阻挡不了他的视野，他能从后视镜里看到他们的样子。巴基的脑袋搁在他肩上，毛刺刺的短发支棱着，像被老鼠啃过。史蒂夫自己也是，刚来第一天他们就把头发剃了，剃得特别特别短，方便汗水挥发出去，也可以避免虫子爬进来。他们用战术小刀帮彼此剃头，互相取笑对方变丑了。现在巴基的短发搔过他的耳鬓，很痒，他想叫。

但叫不出，因为巴基还在操他的嘴。他竭力把这两根金属手指想象成巴基胯部那东西，拼命去吸它，想着一会儿它要狠狠干进自己体内。他很期待，或者说，他简直急不可耐。

但他迟迟没有等来他想要的。

“巴克？”

“等会儿，这东西把气氛都破坏完了。”巴基气急败坏地说。

他在抱怨他们的裤子，泥水让布料结了块，大腿以下都冷得像铅，还难以脱下。巴基一边拽一边骂脏话，史蒂夫沙哑地笑，黑暗中全是他的笑声，巴基的诅咒声，还有肮脏又粘滞的衣物相互摩擦发出来的沙沙声。微风拂过，热浪腾起来，空气里弥漫着丛林的腥味。如果说这操蛋的雨季和战争有什么好处的话，那大概就是它给他们留下了太多在湿热的棕榈林里苟合的记忆。

真的，太多了。

他压下这些乱七八糟的想法，这时面前飘来一股铁锈味，把他拉回现实。下一秒巴基把纱布摁在他伤口上，他轻轻嘶了声。

“感觉好些了吗？”巴基问他。

他耸耸肩，说没事，反正用不了多久就会愈合的。“你刚刚走神了，”巴基低头准备第二块纱布，“在想什么？”

他感觉耳根红了，又想假装无事发生。如果他说他正在想巴基把他干翻在吉普车后座的事，对方一定会洋洋得意，说出一大堆自作聪明的玩笑话。

这时巴基又拿了一瓶酒，左手攥着纱布，右手把酒瓶递到嘴边，用牙一咬，再扭过头把金属盖啐得老远。这动作太他妈迷人了，史蒂夫感到喉咙发紧。这时巴基看着他，眉头拧起，“你在想我们做爱的事。”他笃定地说。

史蒂夫下巴一抬，他摆出“美队脸”。

“你那样瞪着我也没用，我就是知道。”巴基懒洋洋地说，又把纱布按在他伤口上，“头往右边偏点，我看不到了。”

史蒂夫照做了。

巴基忙碌的时候，他默默检视自己：肩膀上有个弹孔，子弹穿出去了，旁边的皮肤留下了明显的焦痕。肚子上挨过一枪，被防弹背心挡住了。此外还有烧伤，擦伤，磕磕碰碰造成的紫黄色瘀痕。最惨的一次还是在这场战斗刚开始的时候，敌人的迫击炮直接把一整幢别墅砸在了他们身上。当时他和巴基互相搀扶着爬出来，两个人都灰头土脸的，头晕目眩，肋骨还断了。

“我没事。”他对巴基说。

“我也没事，”巴基抹了一把脸上的土，“走。”

他们深吸一口气加入冲锋的队伍，史蒂夫领头，端着枪边跑边扫射。巴基一直跟在他右后方，全程不怎么说话，只打史蒂夫死角里的敌人。道路的拐弯处他们撞上了敌人的坦克，他下意识把手伸向放盾牌的位置，却抓了个空。正愣神的时候，巴基骂骂咧咧把他推到一边，自己扛着火箭筒迎面跑过去，金属臂嘶嘶轰鸣，对方举起沉重的炮筒，发射。

等战斗结束的时候，他们的肋骨已经被血清修复了。

现在的伤都是后来留的，血清依然在起作用，但不够快。“见鬼。”巴基喃喃自语。他给史蒂夫的枪伤消了毒，但那些烧伤他就束手无策了。他在自己的包里翻来拣去，再次确认里头真的一个能用的东西都没有。酒倒是不少，里头简直是个酒窖，他把那些叮当作响的瓶子一个个拿出来，面朝史蒂夫，无奈地笑笑。

“我也不知道怎么会有这么多的。”他说。

“你打牌赢的。”史蒂夫弯着嘴角。与此同时巴基微微蹙眉，“我赢了这么多吗？”他咕哝，这回史蒂夫再也憋不住笑容，他放声大笑，上半身往后一倒，重重靠在他背后的棕榈树干上。

他笑了大概三分钟，笑累了，仰头看天。又有一架运输机破开云雾飞了过去，不是他们等的那架，那架估计明天才来，或者后天。

“我都快忘了纽约长什么样了。”史蒂夫喃喃说。

“我也快了，”巴基耸肩，“说不想念是骗人的，不过，也就那样了。”

“你觉得这回他们能让我们在纽约待多久？”

“不戴脚环的话，二十分钟都够多了。”

史蒂夫再次瓮声瓮气地笑了，“来吧，”他拍拍身上的土，站起来，“换我给你包扎了。”

他们进到帐篷里，里头闷热得让人受不了，到处都是漫天飞舞的蚊子。他们睡过更糟糕的地方，这里已经很不错了。他敲了敲接触不良的灯泡，巴基坐在吊床边摸索自己的裤兜，找出一根香烟，点燃了，开始吞云吐雾。

说起来，漫长的一天之后，这还是他们第一次在明亮的光线下看对方的面容。史蒂夫趁着给巴基包扎的时候，把他们脸上的迷彩擦去了。即便没了颜料，巴基眼周的阴影依旧很明显，疲惫化作胡茬沿着他的下巴蔓延到两腮，他们有多久没睡觉来着？两天？三天？

史蒂夫盯着他的脸发了一会儿呆，最终决定倾身，舔吻他的嘴唇。

他吻到第二下时巴基猛地抓住他的肩，把他推离了一点。这不是拒绝，因为下一秒对方直接用金属手掐灭香烟，站起来，脱掉身上那件穿了好几天、又脏又恶心的战术背心。史蒂夫跟着他脱衣服，边脱边咒骂缠在自己腰带里的树叶，还有簌簌往下掉的泥巴。他越脱越没耐心，动作愈发粗暴，扯得他浑身都疼。顾不了那么多了，他让裤子从他腿上滑下去，只穿着一条内裤爬到巴基身上，吊床的支架立刻发出不堪重负的咯吱声，晃了下，稳住了。

巴基轻抚他的背，按摩那些紧绷的肌肉，但迟迟没有下一步动作。“你还好吗？”他柔声问。

“不知道。”史蒂夫摇摇头，苦笑了下，“我看起来怎样？”

“一团糟，”巴基说，“像个可怜的垃圾桶，装满了劳累、焦虑、肾上腺素还有些别的操蛋玩意儿，装得都快溢出来了。”

“你也差不多。”

“是啊，”巴基附和着，“来消耗掉一些吧。”

他话音刚落，只眨眼功夫两个人就恶狠狠地撞在了一起，四肢纠缠，嘴对着嘴，舌头勾着舌头。史蒂夫的喉结滚动一下，发出一声好似被掐住脖子一样的声音。巴基把他拉得更近，手指轻轻掠过绷带，还有那些在绷带交界处裸露出来的肌肤，史蒂夫再次呻吟，他挣扎着蹬掉靴子，像条渴求拥抱的大狗一样整个挤在巴基身上。

他们的吊床又晃悠起来，牵连着整个帐篷都簌簌颤了几下。

“你真重。”巴基感慨。史蒂夫含糊地抱怨了声，脑袋沿着巴基的胸口往下移，双手也不闲着，扒开对方的皮带以后又猛地把裤子往下一拉。巴基的老二跳了出来，红通通的，坚挺，还淌着水。他立刻把它吸进嘴里，一边吸一边跌跌撞撞地滑下吊床。

这时一只手拽了拽他的短发，史蒂夫感觉到对方想做什么，“巴克，”他没有丝毫犹豫，吐出巴基的老二，抬起头，直直望进对方的眼睛里。对方顺势把拇指塞进他牙齿中间，哄他张开嘴，他照做了，强迫自己放松下巴，仰着脑袋，像个乖巧的孩子一样跪坐在地上。

“你真漂亮，亲爱的，”巴基着迷地望着他，抽出手指，转而轻抚他的头发，“操，你简直太美了，我想用你的嘴——”

“是的，拜托，”史蒂夫喘息着打断了他，“你想做什么都可以。”如果巴基想狠狠操他的嘴，他求之不得，最好能操得他把该死的伤痛、战争还有协议全都忘掉。

巴基在他跟前站定，一只手扶着自己的老二，一只手仍然轻抚他的头发。他塞了进来，史蒂夫艰难地用鼻子呼吸，感觉自己的口腔连同喉咙都被撑满了。他仍然保持不动，巴基等着他适应，接着开始小幅度地晃动腰部。“耶稣操他妈的基督，”对方的声音在他头顶上响起，“你里面太好了，史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫闭上眼，继续放松下巴。他想象自己只是一件物体，一个玩具，除了供巴基使用以外没有任何意义。这样真的有效，随着巴基越撞越深，每一次撞击似乎都把他脑海里的压力挤出去一些。他好像沉到了水里，嗡嗡纷扰的现实世界消退了，周围变得无比安静，只剩下肉体的摩擦声，像深夜的海浪一样飘渺又温柔。

巴基慢了一些，“史蒂薇？嘿，哥们，还好吗？”他的手心轻轻抚摸着他的头顶，“不舒服就拍拍我的大腿。”

史蒂夫哼哼一声，权当回答。巴基有点关心过头了，要是平时他说不定会跟他吵，说自己又不是玻璃做的，但现在他顾不得这些，既然巴基不动了，他就自发把脑袋向前凑，让巴基腿间的毛发搔刮着他的鼻子，阴茎再次深深推进他的喉咙。

“好吧。”他听见巴基在微笑，对方再次动起来，一下一下顶进他嘴里，“好孩子，”巴基喘息愈重，“你太好了，宝贝，你真他妈是个奇迹——操，我快到了。”

下一瞬巴基掐住他的头发，身体开始发抖。他抚摸巴基紧绷的大腿，想无声地告诉他没问题的，你可以射在我喉咙里。紧接着，一股液体溅到他喉咙深处，他下意识向后一靠，咳嗽几声，咳出一半精液，剩下的一半顺着他的喉咙流了下去。

“对不起，我提醒得太晚了。”

史蒂夫嘶哑地答了声没事。他们互相凝望了一会儿，巴基歪了歪嘴角，视线下移，居高临下地打量着史蒂夫内裤前面湿漉漉的地方。接着他大步走来，金属手伸向史蒂夫的胸口，毫不费力地把他按在了地板上。

“轮到我为你效劳了。”他说。

史蒂夫忍不住笑起来，“真他妈懂得礼尚往来。”

“注意语言，队长。”

史蒂夫笑得更厉害了，下一秒巴基扯掉他的内裤，笑声变成呻吟。巴基把他翻成脸朝下，像一张毯子似的盖在他背后，手环过他的腰伸向他的老二。史蒂夫呻吟一声，巴基撸他撸得又快又狠，在他浑身扭动时又突然掐住他的阴茎头部，让他叫得愈发大声。接着他听到润滑剂包装的声音，巴基把润滑剂挤了满手，在他的小洞周围抹匀了，直接朝里头探去。

熟悉的胀痛感，他被三根手指撑开了，又被填满了。史蒂夫用力弓起背，喘息不断，全身颤抖。巴基的手指毫不留情地碾向他的前列腺，一下，又一下，他的身体因为过度的刺激而抽搐，额头抵着粗糙的帐篷地垫，汗水从他鼻尖上滴落下来，他大张着嘴，滚烫的呼吸喷得毯子上全是湿漉漉的水汽。

这时他感到巴基的吻落了下来，对方一遍又一遍地吻他，舔去他背上的汗珠。他没有再操他一轮，只靠按摩他的前列腺就让他尖叫着射了一地。他在射过之后崩溃地流了满脸泪水，巴基抚摸他，轻声安慰他，慢慢把他抱到了吊床上。

之后有很长一段时间，他们挤在同一张颤颤巍巍的床上，相互依偎，偶尔抬一抬手驱赶蚊虫。巴基的鼻子蹭着他的头发，很痒，史蒂夫睡眼朦胧地翻身抱住他，“爱你。”他懒洋洋地说。

“我也爱你。”巴基回答。史蒂夫睁开眼，视线扫过彼此的身体。大部分淤青已经变淡了，少数枪伤还很明显。他帮巴基整理了一会儿绷带，对方扭动一下，挤过来，脑袋拱进他的颈窝。

睡意渐重。

“你觉得我们能一觉睡到他们来接我们吗？”史蒂夫问。

“不知道，”巴基打了个哈欠，“可以试试。”

史蒂夫缓缓闭上眼，久违的轻松在他的神经里乱窜，从头顶一直蔓延到脚趾。他很快就睡着了。

* * *

南美还是夏季，纽约早已到了冬天。

他们走下飞机，他打头，巴基跟在后面。一个士兵把他们领进熟悉而又陌生的大楼，电梯直奔四十层，等待的时候他透过玻璃看向外面高楼林立的城市，习惯性去找布鲁克林。但等找到了，他又匆匆收回了目光。

“回家真好，”那个领路的士兵说，“对吧，队长？”

“叫我流浪者。”史蒂夫冷冰冰地回答。

巴基轻笑了声，史蒂夫冲他扬起眉毛。家。等离开电梯，他开始咂摸这个词。其实这里并不算他的家，地点是对的，时代不对，他早就回不去他真正的家了。

汇报还是枯燥又无聊，让人昏昏欲睡。然后就是等待，漫长的等待，他们像路边的石子，一帮高层在会议室里商量该把他们踢到哪条沟里去。这段时间里他们被安置在附近的酒店，脚上带着脚环，门口还有卫兵把守。这种日子真是无聊到极点了，让人连做爱的心情都没有。巴基整日瘫坐在沙发里看电视，史蒂夫看书，或者没精打采地盯着窗外的阳光。

终于，一周后，总算是有人来找他们了。玛丽亚·希尔踩着高跟鞋推门进来，臂弯里夹着一沓文件，“罗杰斯队长，”她开门见山地说，“局长想和你谈谈协议，现在也许可以放松一些条款——”

“我不想谈，”史蒂夫打断她，“下一处去哪里？”

希尔愣了愣，眨巴着眼，好一会儿才说，“阿联酋的一些酋长需要靠谱的军事顾问，但是关于协议——”

“波斯湾还不错，”他转朝巴基，“我喜欢大海，你觉得呢？”

巴基倚着墙璧，两只手都懒散地插在兜里，“行啊，反正你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”

“那就这么定了。”

END


End file.
